Blank Sheet of Paper
by Unconscious-Regret
Summary: How far will Ray go to win Abby back? Sequel to What's Left of Me
1. Blank Sheet of Paper

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me soo long to update this...family probs...I've got some good news and some bad news...so here's the good news: this is the much anticipatedsequel to **What's Left of Me** (I strongly suggest reading this before tuning in here!)...I hope you enjoy it...now for the bad news: I will be going on an indefinate hiatus due to some stuff that's going on at home, butI will be back,I just don't know when...I'm sorry guys, I don't wanna do it, but I gotta get this stuff sorted out first...so please R&R, let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Blank Sheet of Paper**

Ray took Madison's advice, but it wasn't exactly working out as planned.

_I'm just a blank sheet of paper_

_This fool's about to write you a letter_

_To tell you that he's sorry _

_For the way he did you wrong_

_To ask for your forgiveness_

_For leavin' you alone_

He let out a long, pulsating sigh, and raked his hands through his hair. Looking at his watch he realized with a start that he was late for work. Again.

_He's been lookin' down at me seems like forever_

_He takes the cap on and off his pen_

_It's like he can't decide_

_What he wants to say_

_If he'd just tell the truth _

_I'd be on my way_

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's one hour later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

Abby was waiting for an incoming GSW in the ambulance bay when he walked up. Their eyes locked and she noticed how sad his eyes seemed to be. She wondered if he saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. She doubted he did, but a girl could hope. She missed him so much.

_The sunlight is coming through the curtains_

_He's almost asleep pen in hand_

_There's a tear in his eye_

_That refuses to fall_

_If it would land on me_

_That would say it all_

He was on his break, sitting in the lounge, same blank sheet of paper sitting in front of him. It had been a long, hard shift, with trauma after trauma rolling in, and he still had 3 hours to go. But then again, what do you expect on a stormy Chicago day like today. He'd worked with Abby once, and his heart broke a little more each time she'd avoided his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. It was killing him agonizingly slowly.

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's four hours later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

Abby walked into the lounge and found Ray on the couch, slumped to the side, in a position that didn't look comfortable at all. A blank sheet of paper sat in front of him, a pen gripped loosely in his hand. A single tear streak ran down his cheek, and it took everything she had not to go over and wipe it away. It felt like her legs just couldn't hold her up any longer, and she slid to the floor, completely exhausted. Drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them, and soon dozed off.

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's four hours later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper._

Ray was jolted awake by the sound of his pager going off. His breath caught in his throat as he stretched, due to a stitch in his side. He blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes, and that was when he noticed Abby slumped on the floor. He got up and walked over to her, picking her up and laying her gently down on the couch. He ran his finger lightly down her cheek, relishing the feel of her soft skin. He bent over and kissed her forehead lightly, before leaving to see what he was needed for.

_Oh but he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he wants it back again_

_Now one broken heart later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

Later that night he realized how Abby's song was gonna be. Even though he was dead on his feet and not caring that he had an early shift the following morning; he sat down, guitar in hand and let the words flow. He was so completely engrossed in his music, he never noticed Madison standing in the hall, a huge grin on her face. Or Brett's not so graceful entrance through the front door, whose mouth dropped open when he heard the music. Brett and Madison's eyes locked, silently celebrating together.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

Blank Sheet of Paper is by the Warren Brothers.

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, Shane West, Maura Tierney, the Warren Brothers,or Brett Klorer, I however do own Madi and this story.


	2. The Performance

**The Performance**

(2 days later)

Madison walked into the ER in search of Abby.

"Hey Frank. Where's Abby?"

"Check the lounge, I think I saw her go in there about 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks!"

She pushed open the door and found Abby standing at the counter, staring into the depths of her coffee cup, as if it held all the answers to her problems.

"Hey, what's up?" Madi asked quietly, so as not to startle Abby.

Abby looked up, "Okay, I guess." Offering a half hearted smile.

"What time does your shift end tonight?"

"Um…7 o'clock I think."

"Perfecto. Do you have anything planned tonight?"

"Sitting at home, watching Friends reruns with a pint of Ben and Jerrys. Why?"

"Oh what flavor?" she shook her head, "Never mind. I have a show tonight and I was wandering if you wanted to come. Neela's coming and Sam's going to try and come if the ER isn't too busy and she can get away for a few minutes"

"I don't know." Madison looked at Abby with knowing eyes, "Ray isn't gonna be there, if that's what you're worried about. He's going to Violets surprise birthday party."

"Violet?" Abby asked.

"You know, Brett's girlfriend."

"Oh, I guess I could come."

"YES! Alright, it's at 9 o'clock. We'll all meet at your house, since that's where the majority of us live."

Abby chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go I was supposed to meet Drew here 5 minutes ago. Hopefully he didn't leave without me."

* * *

**Set List**

(1)Break Out! Break Out!

(2)Black Roses Red

(3)Crazy

* * *

Everyone met up at Abby's and Neela's apartment at 8 o'clock and headed to Ike's for sound-check. Pretty soon people started trickling in a few at a time. They decided to start the show early, but just as Madison was about to step on stage, she was pulled back. She turned around, coming face to face with Ray.

"_What_ are you doing?" she asked in a stage whisper.

He looked at her intently, 'Please Madi, you gotta let me do this."

"Alright, fine. Abby's gonna get pissed at me, but oh well, I know how much this means to youou."

"Thanks so- wait, why is Abby gonna get pissed at _you_?"

"Because I promised her you weren't gonna be here. It was the only way I could get her to come."

"Well tell her she can blame it on my stubborn streak if she does."

"I'm gonna act like I'm trying to stop you so she knows this wasn't my idea."

"Fine, do whatever."

Ray strode out onto the stage with Madi in hot pursuit. She grabbed his arm as if to stop him, and he shook her off roughly, which seemed to take her by surprise. Upon seeing Ray, Sam, who had just walked in, gasped. Neela promptly dropped the Cosmo she had been sipping, and Abby choked on her Ginger Ale.

"Abby, baby, I'm sorry."

_I'm just a blank sheet of paper_

_This fool's about to write you a letter_

_To tell you that he's sorry _

_For the way he did you wrong_

_To ask for your forgiveness_

_For leavin' you alone_

She stood motionless, scarcely breathing, as he stared at her.

_He's been lookin' down at me seems like forever_

_He takes the cap on and off his pen_

_It's like he can't decide_

_What he wants to say_

_If he'd just tell the truth _

_I'd be on my way_

Madison watched the scene unfold from stage left, unable to tell what Abby was thinking.

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's one hour later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

_The sunlight is coming through the curtains_

_He's almost asleep pen in hand_

_There's a tear in his eye_

_That refuses to fall_

_If it would land on me_

_That would say it all_

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's four hours later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

Sam and Neela stood dumbstruck, the same exact thought running through each of their heads.

'_He must really love her. They've really got it bad._'

_But he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he doesn't want it to end_

_Now it's four hours later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper._

Abby put two and two together, realizing that that was what was going on in the lounge 2 days ago. '_He's almost asleep pen in hand_'

_Oh but he just stares at me_

_And I just stare at him_

_He don't know where to start_

_To say he wants it back again_

_Now one broken heart later_

_And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

The song ended and Ray vaulted off the stage. Abby stood where she was. He approached her cautiously, his eyes telling all; she stared back for a moment before hurling herself into his arms. A few onlookers applauded. As Madison and her band started playing, she caught Abby's eyes and was completely surprised when she mouthed _'Thank you.' _Madison just shrugged in reply.

* * *

well guysI hoped you liked it! this is the last you'll hear from me for a while, I just hope you don't forget about me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maura Tierney, Shane West, Parminder Nagra, Linda Cardellini, the guy who plays Frank (anyone know his name?) Brett Klorer or his gf Violet, or Ikes. I however do own Madison and this story as well as Drew and the band (this comes in the near future once I'm off hiatus All bottled up readers!)


End file.
